The THING
by Akaatje
Summary: Oneshot, SHounenai, KaiTyson.


I've bin doing a couple of one-shots lately...for some reason unknown.

But I will be uploading Tala the Cat ASAP!

Just keep looking out for it!

I love you...so please review? (A)

* * *

"This is so stupid…' Kai thinks while he is looking at a small object in his hands. 'It shouldn't mean more than anything else. Why is this so special for me? Why do I think different of this… this thing?' He sighs and glares at the object.

The sound of footsteps makes him look up from his thoughts. Rei just walked into the room. Rei, who knows of his secret. Rei, who dared him to tell. Rei, who said that if he **didn't** told him he was telling him himself.

Kai glares at Rei now. Rei looks back, a small smirk in place on his face. "I guess that you are holding that thing and that you are glaring at means that you didn't tell him yet?" He asks Kai. Kai doubles his glare.

"That I will take as a no. You know what I said… You tell him or else I will." Rei's smirk grows bigger and he walks closer towards Kai. "So, you are going to tell him today what you are keeping a secret for like two years, or I will." He sits down next to Kai and takes away the thing in Kai's hands.

Kai takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "I am not going to tell him." He says. He gets up and makes a move to walk away from Rei. But Rei gets up as well. "You aren't going anywhere Kai." Rei says. He grabs Kai's hands in a death-iron-unbreakable-grip and pulls him towards the door on the other side of the room.

"You are coming with me." Rei says with a smirk. He opens the door and gives Kai one last look, before turning his attention towards the people on the other side of the door.

"Tyson?" He starts with a sing-song voice. Tyson looks up from his plate full of cookies. "Yeah Rei?" He asks. Rei smiles and walks inside the kitchen, pulling Kai with him.

"Kai has something to tell you." He says, pulling and pushing Kai in front of Tyson. Tyson blinks, as Kai glares in to Rei's direction.

Tyson frowns as he looks at Kai. He swallows the leftovers of his cookie and places the other one, which was still in his hands, back onto the plate. "What do you have to tell me then?" He asks Kai.

Kai stops glaring at Rei for a second and looks at Tyson. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. Then he realizes that Rei is holding that important thing and he turns around. He grabs the thing out of Rei's hands and turns to Tyson again.

He pushes that thing into Tyson's hands and turns around. With big steps he walks out of the

room, leaving the others behind.

Tyson blinks and looks at the cute plushy in his hands. It's a dragoon plushy. It's soft and squeezy in his hands.

He brings it to his face and rubs it against his cheek. It smells just like Kai. He smiles and looks up.

"Rei… why did he kept it? After two years, why does he still have it?" Tyson asks the Drigger wielder. Rei growls and looks at the door Kai walked through.

"He really needs to tell you himself, but he is just too stubborn." Rei says. He shakes his head and turns his eyes to Tyson. "I can't tell you, but you can ask him. Go after him." Rei gives as an advice.

Tyson nods and walks out of the room, searching for Kai.

Kai is sitting under a tree, just outside the Dojo in the garden. He is leaning against the tree, with his eyes closed. 'I hate Rei and his stupid ideas.' Kai thinks. 'It's not like they work.' He sighs and tries to relax.

Footsteps are approaching and he tenses up a little, but he doesn't let it slip. The footsteps stop in front of him and he hears that a person is sitting down in front of him. He keeps as silent as he can get, trying to make it looks like he is asleep.

"Kai…are you awake?" Tyson's voice asks. Kai stirs and opens his eyes. He looks at Tyson, who is looking back at him. Tyson is smiling and holding the little Dragoon.

"Kai, why did you keep it? Please tell me why?" Tyson crawls closer and sits face to face with the dual-haired blader. Kai looks the other way, refusing to looks into Tyson's eyes. Tyson keeps on waiting.

Finally, Kai speaks up. "Two years ago…at the carnival, do you remember?" He asks. Tyson nods. "The guy behind the counter said that nobody could win this prize. But I did, didn't I?" Tyson smiles and catches Kai's eyes upon him. Kai nods. "You did." He says.

Tyson nods. "And then I gave it to you…That reminds me, why are you giving it back now?" He looks hurt. "Don't you like it anymore?" He asks. Kai 'hmpfs' and looks away.

Tyson pouts. "I knew I should have giving you a Dranzer, but…I don't know." He moves to sits down next to Kai and he also leans to the tree.

"You know, I think it's strange for you to keep this thing so long. And what I also think is weird is…that… This things smells like you." Tyson turns his face to Kai. Kai is blushing slightly.

"Kai, do you sleep with this little dragoon next to you?" Tyson asks. Kai turns his face to the other side, but Tyson knows enough. "You do don't you? So you do care." He smiles and places an arm around Kai.

Kai gasps softly and looks at Tyson in shock. Tyson had his head placed on Kai's shoulder and is smiling with his eyes closed.

'You know, if you ever gave me a little Dranzer, I would sleep with it next to me too." Tyson chuckles softly. "But why do you want to give it back?" He asks again. Kai swallows and tries not to jump Tyson right there.

"I…I…I like you." He stutters and whispers. "Hm? What did you say Kai?" Tyson looks up. On the inside he is grinning, he knows what Kai said, but he wants him to say it again.

Kai growls and looks Tyson in his eyes. "I like you." He says with clenched teeth. Tyson smiles. "But I like you to, you know I am your friend." Kai sighs and shakes his head. "That's not what I meant." He says.

Tyson cocks his head. "Then… what did you mean? Can you please show me?" He asks innocently.

Kai suddenly grabs a hold of Tyson's hair before brining their heads together. "I like you like this." He says, before kissing Tyson fully on his lips.

Tyson smiles in the kiss and kisses back.

Inside the Dojo, safely behind a window, there is a black-haired boy standing. He is smiling and nodding.


End file.
